


Lost in the Rush

by Yeonbeanie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Also Author's first work so please leave a kudos, Also Beomgyu's kinda protective of Kai's (non-existant) innocence, Anal Fingering, Attempt at Humor, Beomgyu exposing everyone, Cause I think we all needed it at some point, Choi Yeonjun is a tease, Choi beomgyu is so done, Ft. Done beomgyu, Huening Kai Being A Little Shit, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think I've updated the tags like 200 times in the past ten minutes lol, Lemme know if it succeded or not tho, Like seriously you have no idea, M/M, Mention of Bang si-hyuk, Ok that's it imma stop now, RBF choi beomgyu, Rimming, Yeonbin making out, also mentions of teenagers being disgusting bc why not, the smut is in chapter 2 btw, uh, what else do i need to tag, which reminds me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeonbeanie/pseuds/Yeonbeanie
Summary: It was his thing, Yeonjun noticed. It was all about that first move, the taller’s rough way with him and his possessive touches all over Yeonjun’s body. He knew how crazy Soobin was when he was turned on, and Yeonjun slowly came to the realization that he wanted that Soobin, would love to have his brains fucked out by him and would never in a million years miss an opportunity to make that happen.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is about 2 thirds TXT being idiots and one third filth. Also I thought it'd be fun to make them more like actual teenagers than the absolute angels they are soooo...beware.

“hyung, for the _one thousandth_ time, can we please just see a romantic comedy or something?”

Beomgyu pleaded. His puppy eyes were doing wonders (as he could see their maknae almost faint from the corner of his eyes), but unfortunately it was just not working on the person that it was meant for. Everyone knew Soobin was completely immune to the members’ ridiculously cute puppy eyes, except for yeonjun's of course. One pout from the older boy and their leader suddenly turned to mush. In Beomgyu’s opinion, it was total BS and completely unfair.

Now don’t get him wrong, of _fucking course_ he was filled with happiness and sunshine and rainbows upon finding out that Yeonjun and Soobin were ‘hooking up’ (which by the way, just the mention of that word was a scam bigger than the holy BEwater itself. Those fuckers were 100% dating.) on that faithful day when his ears were cursed with Yeonjun’s broken moans of ‘soo…bin’ and ‘harder..pleas-aahhh’. It was pretty weird at first, especially since it was 4:00 A.m and they had dance practice the next day, but Beomgyu, like the complete chill and normal (literally the only normal) person he is, had said fuck it and went to sleep. It wasn’t his business anyway.

Or so he thought. Turns out, beomgyu wasn’t the only one who’d heard the loud couple that night, and for about 3 torturous months, all he could hear every morning was kai’s horrible imitation of Yeonjun’s moans before the youngest burst into laughter.

And if beomgyu thought _that_ was annoying, Taehyun jokingly buying them rings and accidently mailing it to bighit headquarters instead of their dorm was beyond fucking catastrophic. Needless to say, they had a lot of explaining to do, all of which Soobin had handled very professionally without anyone finding out what the rings were for while managing to get the point across that, no, Taehyun did not want to marry Bang PD-nim, and yes, he was aware that the guy was three times his age, so it was safe to say that they just survived disbanding because of a stupid ring joke. And Beomgyu was so done with them at this point. Or at any point, really.His friends were a bunch of complete idiots.

Which brings him to his next point: _They’re also nerds_. Because if that were not the case, it would be almost impossible to explain why the absolute fuck are Soobin and kai insisting on watching this stupid documentary about food on their movie night. An English documentary. With people speaking in a language he almost had no idea what was, on a movie night of all nights.

“It’s better if we get used to watching English shows anyway. RM hyung said that this is how he learned English.” Soobin had said in his defense, to which the brunette had replied ‘he literally watched friends, a show about people making out and having tons of awkward sexual encounters’ which gained him a strict look from Soobin and Taehyun of all people flicking him on the head.

“I don’t know why you’re nagging so much hyung, the documentary’s about luxurious food, a huge step up from the one about how the French used to pee before Toilets came around. Plus, that girl’s kinda cute” kai had added.

Beomgyu rolled his eyes. “Kai that’s a 30 year old Woman, and with the dress she has on the word you’re looking for isn’t ‘cute’. Ugh, our maknae’s gonna end up a pervert.”

“I say 100 words and you only pick up _that_? I hate you” he had said at that, blushing profusely as he squeezed the hell out of his brand new plushie. Which should be illegal in Beomgyu’s point of view but it’s not like he could actually un-strangle the poor thing from kai’s death grip.

So he looked away, trying to actually watch the documentary for a second. but then he realized that he had no idea what the fuck was being said so he started looking around the room, just to notice a certain pink-haired boy was missing.

“Wait where is Yeonjun-hyung? I thought he wanted to watch this…whatever it is, with us.” He asked, running his fingers through his hair absent-mindedly.

But unfortunately for him, everyone’s attention was on the TV so when no one answered, he tried getting up to go look for yeonjun himself. Try being the keyword, because Kai’s gigantic head was suddenly in his lap while he kicked his feet up on the Coffee table.

“get up! I wanna go look for- His sentence was interrupted with a finger pressed against his lips, and took a long second for Beomgyu to realize that it belonged to Taehyun.

“shhhhh, Don’t raise any suspicion” the youngest said childishly, giggling. Then Beomgyu’s vision went blond as Taehyun picked that same exact moment to lean over and whisper something to the maknae, both giggling like little boys. He was legitimately 1 more giggle away from completely going insane.

“YOU HAVE TWO SECONDS TO EXPLAIN WHY THE HELL YOU’RE ACTING LIKE LITTLE BABIES BEFORE I SNAP” he whisper-shouted in Taehyun’s ear, swatting a huge strand of blond hair out of his eyes.

“It’s a surprise, that’s all we know too” the blonde answered, before diverting his attention back to the TV, where an ugly man in a suit was drinking some wine.

Beomgyu nodded, half in fear, half in relief. But then he decided to look at the full half of the glass here. At least Yeonjun was still alive. And as for the surprise, he was just having his fingers crossed that it wouldn’t result in another embarrassing evening of their CEO inviting them to dinner just to discuss their ‘strange’ behavior lately and kindly inform them that drugs, no matter how ‘good’ they might feel when you take them, will destroy the voice, the brain, and end up in a huge and messy scandal if anyone found out.

* * *

“I feel so special” Yeonjun sang under his breath, as he was applying some mascara. His surprise plan was in full swing, all that was left to do was to doll himself up even more. _Soobin’s brain is gonna explode_ , he thought as he finished his light makeup, giving himself one last once-over in the mirror, trying a few smiles and a small pout before he deemed himself completely ready to go sit in the living room and watch a movie with his boyfriend.

Ironically, he was even more nervous than he had been on their first date. His outfit for tonight was a little…special, one would say. It was the pink crop top he had worn for their recent comeback ‘blue hour’ and it had taken him forever to convince the stylists to let him keep it, the process involving many cute faces and a short video-call with her 10-year-old niece which she said was a Moa. Technically, they weren’t allowed to have these kinds of unsupervised interactions with their fans, but then again they weren’t supposed to take the set clothes home and date their members either, so yeonjun figured he’d go all in this time.

“Wait where is Yeonjun-hyung? I thought he wanted to watch this…whatever it is, with us” he heard beomgyu‘s voice coming from the living room, and giggled. Beomgyu was gonna be so pissed at him for disrupting their movie night like this if everything went according to plan. But it was gonna be worth it. The younger would probably forgive him over ice cream anyway; he was always a much bigger sweetheart than he showed.

After what felt like forever, yeonjun finally exited the room in his crop top and some tight sweats, the black stretchy material making his legs and ass stand out even more. Now yeonjun was no narcissist and had no obsession with how he looked (except that he was and he did), but he just knew the effect his good looks and thin waist had on people (read: on Soobin) and tried to bring out the best of himself in any way he could. In the 7 months that they had been dating, Riling the taller up and seducing him had already became his favorite hobby.

As he walked the small hallway and into the living room, he saw Kai and Taehyun quite forcibly cuddling a seemingly annoyed beomgyu, all of them dressed in pajamas. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight; Taehyun’s hair getting in the brunette’s mouth and eyes while kai kept playing with his cheeks.

“Whooooo look at you” the maknae cat-called the second his eyes landed on Yeonjun, making him laugh and blush. Taehyun was kind of in this weird trance where he looked half-possessed half-impressed and Yeonjun did a little twirl, just to see his mouth drop open even more.

“hyung you do know that just because you wore something once in an MV doesn’t mean you can just steal it right?” the cuddling victim said, his resting bitch face in place. Yeonjun just giggled.

“I didn’t steal it you idiot. The stylist gave it to me.”

“how the hell did you do that? I asked her to let me keep that leather jacket but she didn’t even blink before saying no” Kai protested, ignoring Soobin’s small mumble of ‘language’ as always. He had to be polite in front of the cameras that were on him almost 24/7, and he’d be damned if he didn’t curse his little heart away the second they had some privacy.

“I have my ways” was all Yeonjun said before walking over to the couch and sitting on Soobin’s lap (when there was literally room for two more people right next to him), sharing a sweet kiss with the younger. which didn’t stay sweet for long.

Soobin’s hands gripped Yeonjun’s hips in a bruising grip as they kissed, Yeonjun’s lips parting almost immediately. He was surrendering to the younger so easily and letting his tongue invade his mouth, exploring every inch of the wet cavern he possibly could. It drove Yeonjun insane sometimes, just how good Soobin was at kissing, how one movement of his tongue inside the older’s mouth was enough to make his head turn all fuzzy and warm and moaning into the kiss, handing over all of the control and letting Soobin use him however he pleased.

It was his thing, Yeonjun noticed. It was all about that first move, the taller’s rough way with him and his possessive touches all over Yeonjun’s body. He knew how crazy Soobin was when he was turned on, and Yeonjun slowly came to the realization that he wanted that Soobin, would love to have his brains fucked out by him and would never in a million years miss an opportunity to make that happen.

Everything they did, everything Soobin did to him was so beyond erotic. And Yeonjun slowly found himself accepting that fact and challenging the taller quite a lot about it too, to see just how much he can give, and god knows Yeonjun would give all of that pleasure back, whether it be physical or emotional.

“You’re getting distracted again.” Soobin whispered against his lips, pulling back. His gaze was cold and harsh, and it made shivers dance down the smaller boy’s spine. He knew how much Yeonjun loved it when he was mean with him.

“I’m sorry.” Yeonjun apologized, moaning louder this time when Soobin licked his thumb seductively before reaching up Yeonjun’s shirt and beginning to harshly flick a nipple, his lips once again capturing Yeonjun’s in a searing kiss.

* * *

_“You’re getting distracted again.”_ Beomgyu heard their leader say and it made his stomach twist into knots. He just couldn’t help feeling the urging desire to physically drag those two into their shared bedroom and locking them in there for 500 days without any food or water.

He had no idea why, but just the mere idea of his precious giant becoming (more) corrupted (than he already was) by Yeonjun’s muffled moans and Soobin’s embarrassing change into this mean wannabe bad-boy the second Yeonjun was trying to get his attention made his blood boil(because let’s be honest here, even if it was a kink they shared, it was still ridiculous).

“Can you two stop sucking each other’s faces like horny camels for this one night? You’re dragging the good TXT Movie night name through the mud here” but his plead fell to deaf ears, as Yeonjun let out a ‘mhmm…keep going’ in Soobin’s mouth like, in the middle of his sentence. Absolutely no respect for his word existed in this household.

And to add on top of his already huge mountain of worries, he found the maknae’s eyes diverted away from the TV, completely invested in the dirty scene on the couch. And Beomgyu really didn’t mean to, but when his gaze accidentally landed on the boy’s crotch just to see that boy scouts could easily camp under there, he finally snapped.

Yeonjun was now shamelessly grinding his ass on Soobin’s thigh, and from where beomgyu was looking he was pretty sure that the lather had a hand up Yeonjun’s crop top as well, making him moan out loud by playing with the older’s sensitive nipples.

“You know what? Why don’t you fuckers just… get naked and have sex right on this couch? I’m outa here.” He said, grabbing Kai and taehyun’s hands, forcefully tugging them along with him. To which They both started protesting almost immediately, the little perverts.

“c’mon hyung, the documentary was just getting interesting!” Kai said, pouting.

“yeah? I bet there were other _interesting_ sights too. That _interested_ other areas” the brunette said, rolling his eyes as the maknae blushed and tried hiding himself.

But then he suddenly stopped halfway, grabbing Beomgyu’s arm and spinning him around like the older was a feather.

“I’ll agree to come with you on one condition” he said confidently, and beomgyu was already assured that this was going to be a disaster. But what wasn’t in the TXT dorm, really. So he asked what the condition was.

“You’ll have to kiss me”

“ _Who’s innocence am I really trying to save here_ ” he mumbled under his breath, nodding absent-mindedly as he (quite literally) pushed the two maknaes inside the room like they were cardboard boxes and shortly kissed the youngest just to get it over with before he locked the door behind them. Taehyun looked possessed again.

And to think that this night was still on the normal side for them, even if it was about to get a whole lot weirder, suddenly made beomgyu want to laugh out loud.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know how to tag people in this but shoutout to the person who suggested this continuation. let's just hope i don't let you down lol

_“Soobinnie..”_ Yeonjun whined, his naturally pouty lips even poutier now as he writhed underneath their leader, begging to be touched. The younger ones had been long gone now, and honestly, Yeonjun couldn’t care less about where they were at the moment. all that was on his mind was Soobin, Soobin’s hands holding his body up as he ate him out like a starving man, Soobin’s tongue breaching past his rim and fucking in and out of him, eliciting sweet moans from the pink-haired boy.

“please…” Yeonjun’s voice was like music to the younger’s ears, his high-pitched whines and broken moans only spurring him on to fuck him harder, his tongue messaging the older boy’s sensitive walls while he added a finger alongside of it and worked the digit in and out quickly. Yeonjun’s moans were making him hard really fast, all rational thoughts flying right out the window because before they knew it, Yeonjun was on all fours on their couch as Soobin stretched him open around 3 fingers, listening to him mewl in pleasure.

“deeper” he tried to sound demanding, but instead, all that came out was desperation.

“You’ve gotta work for it yourself.”

“why do you keep teasing me? I asked nicely, even dressed up for you. I’ve been such a good boy all day.” Yeonjun complained, fucking himself back on Soobin’s fingers while he sniffled.

Soobin chuckled, grabbing Yeonjun’s hips and flipping him on his back to see his face. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the boy’s tear-stained cheeks. Yeonjun’s charming face looked even more precious like this, so soft, so vulnerable, so ruined. He did realize that this probably made him sound like a freak, but seeing Yeonjun with tears streaming down his face turned him on. like a lot.

He leaned down, staring into the older’s eyes intensely as he licked his tears one by one, finishing off with a soft kiss on his forehead while Yeonjun’s glazed eyes following his every movement. His mouth fell open in a silent gasp as Soobin’s fingers entered his hole again, rubbing slow circles on his prostate. His back arched, muffling his loud moans and screams with the sleeve of his top. Soobin growled (like anime kids when you say hello to them) at the sight of small tears shining on his face. They looked like glimmering diamonds in the dim lightening of the living room, making Yeonjun even more irresistible. Soobin was now scissoring all three fingers inside him, his long fingers brushing against Yeonjun’s sweet spot, watching his fingers disappear inside the older boy.

“’m close” Yeonjun whined, his hands running over Soobin’s body, feverishly trying to pull him closer. He rested his forehead on Soobin’s, his eyes clenching shut and his red lips falling open as a loud, high pitched left his lips. The younger boy pulled Yeonjun impossibly closer, smashing their lips together in a messy kiss. He grabbed his cock, jerking him off lazily, pulling back to watch Yeonjun’s face as he sobbed, coming all over Soobin’s hand and the bright blue couch.

Soobin got up from the couch, returning a few minutes later with clean hands, water and a wet towel. Yeonjun whimpered as he dabbed the towel on his sensitive skin, his other hand putting the edge of the glass on Yeonjun’s lips, watching as he gluped the water down. He looked at the petite boy fondly, smile so big his eyes practically invisible. Tossing the towel on the coffee table, he sat down on (the clean part of) the couch, pulling the pink-haired boy in his lap.

“god, you’re so beautiful..” Soobin whispered against Yeonjun’s lips, capturing his mouth in a soft kiss. Their lips moved against each other in sync, the younger’s tongue gently prying Yeonjun’s mouth open and tasting him. They just sat there, kissing for a few minutes, Soobin’s mouth slowly moving on to Yeonjun’s neck, making him sigh as he left wet kisses all over the exposed skin.

“leave a mark, please…” the older said, moaning as Soobin’s teeth sank in the delicate skin of his neck, trailing down and leaving light purple marks. Then an earthquake happened.

_“WHERE IS MY FUCKING HAMMER?”_

-

“WHERE IS MY FUCKING HAMMER?” taehyun screamed, strangling a giggly kai and forcefully plucking the stolen card out of his hand. From the corner of his eyes Beomgyu saw a five of bananas, resulting in him slowly coming to the realization that the younger was either dumb, or probably stole the cards just for the fun of it. there was no way a five of bananas would make him win.

“What…is…wrong with you..” Taehyun said while grabbing a handful of the younger’s hair and aggressively pulling at the fluffy dark brown strands, and Beomgyu burst into a fit of giggles in the background as kai groaned in pain and tried push him away. There was a reason why they’d agreed never to play cards, and a reason why he always insisted to.

The loud sounds of Taehyun and kai cursing were covering up for the loud couple in the living room, but just barely. It almost made him forget what was happening for a second, but then a really high pitched sob echoed throughout the entire dorm, and it made all three of them stop for a solid minute and stare at each other with wide eyes.

It was a haunting time. Beomgyu was biting his lips, waiting for an even louder moan and praying to god that no one was in a 1 kilometer ratio from their dorm. But it seemed like that was about it, and he began to relax a little when a peaceful silence engulfed the house. For about 5 seconds. Because after that Taehyun and kai were fighting again and Beomgyu was turning blue from laughing so much at them.

Soobin and Yeonjun were standing at the door now, watching the maknaes as they rolled on the floor, hands swatting at each other like little girls while they the younger laughed at how ridiculous this was, adding more fuel to the fire. Everyone knew that Taehyun believed in the integrity of poker the way other people believed in god. At this point kai was just asking for his ass kicked.

“guys what the fuck?”

“Language!” he said, as Taehyun started fake-choking him. The real portion of the fight was over now, and all they were doing from now on was rolling around the floor and giggling like idiots.

The oldest two shaked their heads, Yeonjun going back into the living room while Soobin walked in the room and tried to pull Taehyun off of him.

“Soooo, you guys had sex?” Kai asked the second he was pulled free of Taehyun’s surprisingly strong grip, his eyebrows shooting up in the most horrendous suggestive face Soobin had ever seen. How the hell he managed to fuck that up was beyond Soobin.

“C’mon, don’t be shy, talk about it. we all know what sex is, we all watch porn” Taehyun added, arms still entangled with the maknae in an attempt to pull his hair out. Beomgyu rolled his eyes almost on instinct. These two gave away the lie before they even tried to tell it.

“No you don’t, I have porn blockers installed on both of your phones”

“you have WHAT installed WHERE?”

“I HAVE PORN BLOCKERS INSTALLED ON THEIR PHONES DO I NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF?”

“YOU GUYS ARE BEING TOO LOUD SHUT UP.” Yeonjun shouted this time, entering the room with a bowl of liquorish in his hands. He gave one to Soobin, putting the bowl on the ground as he sat back in Soobin’s lap. “also, why the hell would you do that gyu? That’s kinda really fucking creepy.”

“great, so when he curses it’s fine, but one word from me and suddenly we don’t curse in this house.” For some reason Yeonjun looked slightly offended at that. “Who’s side are you on right now? I’m trying to fight for you guys’ rights”

“all I’m saying is that it’s so unfair”

“well let me know the last time you let Soobin hyung eat you out on a movie night and we’ll talk about that” this time it was Beomgyu who answered him,and of course they all had to flip out. Like he’s said before on multiple occasions, to respect whatsoever exists for him in this household. (to be completely honest he’d have to say no respect whatsoever exists in here period, but that’s a conversation for another day)

“EW!” four pillows hit Beomgyu in the face at the same time, perfectly messing up his hair. “what? I can’t even tell the truth?”

“look, look, let’s not forget the matter at hand. Beomgyu here has a shit ton of-

“language” was his last shot to save himself, which failed miserably, but he should’ve really known better. faking a seizure would’ve been more natural than that.

“-explaining to do. Why did you deprive these two of the pleasures of this world?” Soobin said, and Beomgyu wasn’t sure if it was accidental or not, but he swore he could see Soobin’s hand applying pressure on Yeonjun’s neck as he said it, the older’s eyes hazy, like he was in a whole other universe. Kinky. Absolutely disgustingly kinky.

“he’s right hyung. It’s time to face the consequences of your actions” Beomgyu rolled his eyes. He was trying to protect the two, but if they wanted to be exposed, sure. He could do that.

“oh I had my reasons alright. I don’t know if you guys have even noticed, but I was trying to talk to this bitch for TWO STRAIGHT DAMN WEEKS and he was jerking off Every.single.time. AND THAT’S A LOT OKAY? I TRIED TALKING TO HIM 58 TIMES!”

“well that’s-“

“oh I’m not done, Mr. im’ma-ejaculate-till-my-dick-dries-off. I try to take a shower and the bathroom walls are soiled. I try taking a shirt from your hamper it’s completely-“

“oh my god” kai whispered under his breath, almost throwing himself over Beomgyu and covering his mouth in an attempt to save his dignity, but Beomgyu started licking the palm of his hand and kai was just too ticklish to stand his ground.

“-like I said, it’s completely soiled. I CAN’T EVEN EMPTY OUR TRASHCANS IN PEACE ANYMORE.I FUCKING TRIED TO TAKE A NAP IN HIS BED AND IT WAS ALL YUCKY! PUBERTY DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE PASS TO BE DISGUSTING OKAY? YOU GOTTA WASH YOUR COMFORTER WHEN YOU COME ON IT! YOU TOO, TAEHYUN.” the maknaes were blushing while Soobin and yeonjun (which by the looks of it, had recovered from all the choking) burst into laughter, and Beomgyu joined them as well.

“you play really dirty hyung, you know that?” the youngest said, his eyes shooting daggers at the brunette as he folded into himself from the so-called shame ,or trying to, anyway. Because with his wide shoulders and tall legs the situation looked completely ridiculous.

“awww…my dear sex addict, I’m sorry, hyung didn’t mean to embarrass you but you asked for it.” he said, laughing and pulling kai’s head to forcefully cradle it in his arms. The younger tried swatting his hands away, but gave in at the end, letting Beomgyu run his fingers through his hair and it didn’t take long for him to relax into the touch, the same way he had with taehyun. It made Beomgyu smile.

“I’m sorry to break up this lovely bonding moment, but why the hell are we sitting in this room? Isn’t the documentary still playing on the tv?” Taehyun said, getting up to go into the living room. Beomgyu and kai followed suit.

“well aren’t you guys gonna come?” the blond asked, looking at yeonjun and Soobin expectantly.

“oh yeah we’ll be right back” Yeonjun said dismissively, before leaning close to Soobin’s face and whispering in his ears: “you think Beomgyu will kill us if he sees the stain on the couch?”

“in our sleep, yes. Lock the door as quick as you can without raising any suspicion.”

As if on cue, a few seconds later, the brunette’s scream could be heard from the living room.

_“WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK?”_


End file.
